Fraud
Hi, along with many other pages, Fraud will be under constant review due to the recent vandalism going around. Thank you. Fraud (known as The Master of Disguise) is one of the two titular monsters in Identity Fraud. About Before taking on the appearance of a player, Fraud is a monster that roams the mazes of Identity Fraud. It is the only monster (excluding Alice) that does not attack on sight-- rather, it fools the players into thinking it is another player, then waves at them before running at them to attack. If Fraud touches the player in its chase sequence, it proceeds to kill the player and take their appearance. It will also attack any players that witnessed the murder. Fraud will not attack or wave at you if it's behind you. He may also switch targets if in a group. Strategies Fraud. being the primary monster, is unique, as it has a unique chase sequence, and (apart from occasionally Alice) does not attack on sight. Its attack is about to begin when it waves at a player. Any player that witnessed the wave will then become a potential target of Fraud. It will start to float a few studs above the floor, then fly at you at a fast speed with its head twitching. All the while, your screen will also zoom out (FOV increase) a bit and you will gain a temporary speed boost to outrun Fraud. A chase theme will also start to play when this happens. The theme that plays in Fraud's chase sequence is "Suitor Theme" from Amnesia. It may not be very obvious, but Fraud plans its route before it takes action. Once it makes its presence known, it will wave at you, signaling it's about to attack. Whether that be you or the person standing next to you is up to Fraud. An easy way to avoid being attacked is to exploit its tendency to only attack players that can see it. If you ever find yourself in a tight spot, remember that pressing your face against a wall is a good option that gives you a higher chance of survival. You should not try this in the chase sequence, however. It won't save you, as Fraud will only kill you if you try that. When it does decide to wave at you, you can run in circles through hallways to save yourself, especially if there are two long hallways connected to each other in a loop. Its chase sequence ends in about 30-45 seconds. Once it kills its target or if the target escapes, it returns to its default state. However, there have been reports and recorded history where its chase has lasted 50 seconds. It is important to know your way around and avoid dead ends. However, if you do happen to run into a dead end, it is entirely possible to go around Fraud before it touches you, though this is incredibly difficult to pull off. Fraud is usually only in the first maze. However, it can follow you into the second and third maze (it usually breaks in the third maze, while oddly, it functions normally in the second maze.) Fraud can very rarely spawn in the second and third mazes naturally. (This only happens if you are playing in a solo server, as Fraud spawns close to you in a solo server.) If you/your friend dies to Fraud, then Fraud will take their/your form. In most cases in private/empty servers, Fraud will look like you if you encounter them again. This means that if you see YOURSELF, besides at a mirror, then that is 100% Fraud. Fraud tends to attack groups. When it does, it targets the largest group on the server. On rare occasions, there are no groups on the server-- if that's the case, Fraud will be happy to attack a lone person. Because of this, when Fraud waves, it occasionally decides not to attack and instead continues on its way. How to know if someone is a Fraud: # All monsters, including Fraud, are detectable on both Advanced and Normal radar. # Just before Fraud attacks, it waves. # Fraud twitches its head abnormally when it attacks. # No footsteps emanate from Fraud when it's walking. # Fraud will rarely peek out to look at you from corners. # Fraud will not look behind them like most players normally do in the game. # Fraud's appearance might bug out (some accessories could float.) # Fraud only walks in the middle of a hallway. # Fraud (like other monsters) doesn't appear in the mirror. # Fraud floats off the ground and travels at high speed. # Fraud follows a grid pattern. # Fraud easily gets pushed when you run into it. # Fraud walks slightly faster than players. Pro-Tip: Immediately after Fraud waves at you, you can duck into a hallway. This makes it so you aren't put into the chase sequence. Pro-Tip: Fraud spawns extremely close to you if you are the only person in a server. Get away from it if you'd like to survive. Pro-Tip: If you're with peers and Fraud starts chasing one of your friends, DON'T look at them. If Fraud kills them, it will go after you or someone else who saw it. Pro-Tip: Note who dies from Fraud. If you find them, and they wave, run. Pro-Tip: You can stop Fraud by having Stan block its way. Pro-Tip: Fraud will sometimes not indicate that it is attacking by waving. There are rare cases where Fraud only attacks if it's AI chooses to or if you're staring at its face/front side for long enough. Always keep on your toes and be ready to run if necessary. Trivia * There is a glitch that happens rarely when Fraud is in its attacking state but does not move or do anything. You can move them around the maze and can possibly use it like a meatshield. * Other monsters such as Ralph can still attack you whether you are in the chase sequence or not. * There is also a chance for Ralph to kill Fraud while Fraud is disguised. ** This is a possibility because of Ralph's A.I because Fraud is in its disguised form as a player. As a result, Ralph's A.I thinks it's a player, and acts accordingly. (This can also be due to when an unscripted Fraud and Ralph go near each other). ** If this does happen, you'll most likely find Fraud's dead body, and get the speed boost. * Fraud is sometimes used as a speed boost for speed runners. It is not preferred because it is very dangerous. * The shattering sound effect used when Fraud kills you is also used in I'll Make A Man Out Of You. It's important. * As listed above, you cannot see Fraud in the Mirror. Gallery 5edcb7a431681f10eaa70ccb4af23de4.jpg|Fraud in the thumbnail. FraudRender.png|Fullbody Render of Fraud Category:Monsters Category:Maze 1 Category:IF1